Talk:PureIronJusticeX Union/@comment-9789535-20130520103109/@comment-9775318-20130527215748
@BDI Lostsoul Well I'll have to say I did enjoy the irony in your big manly speech against what I enjoy to do in my spare time. Must make you feel really accomplished, Mr. Anger Issues. If you'd like to know, I don't have any anger management or anger issues, its what I do to get things off of my mind and it helps, in fact this here is helping a lot as well. Also shame on you, shame, shame, shame, SHAME! Shame~ In this day and age, you honestly can't judge someone by their age so blindly anymore, the world is changing Old Man and I welcome you to the new generation and the New World. As much as I'd like to make this a pissing contest, I'd rather not so I'm just going to explain a few things to you and maybe criticize. First of all, you're making it sound as if its a personal attack on your wife when really it isn't. Hell I didn't even know it was a woman or a man, or if IT was married or not, or had children, you honestly have no right to say that it was an attack on your wife, when in fact I had no knowledge that IT was a wife or a woman at the time, just a female character in a game. So deal with that fact there for a moment and absorb. Futhermore, there is a reason why I tactically retreat from criminals, because unlike you I'm a little more intelligent if I may say so, I don't want to be killed by the flith which I claim you all to be, because it would be kind of a dishonorable death in theory. Also If I'm going to go up against three foes while I'm all alone, I'd like some respect, I'm not a coward if I'm running away from a disadvantage that is so highly placed on me. I'm overweight with the gear I have on and its really hard to find a good time to attack while I've got three mages on my ass, shooting fire balls, wind, earth, ice! Then if I get close I've got to watch out for that smash to the ground and so on. Just a Fighter with a Sword and a few tricks up my sleeve, I'm no Superman. On a side note, you may be correct about a few things, perhaps about a large population of the community not liking me, but there are also those who do not know of me and those who do somewhat take a liking to me. Even those who help me out and end up being rude to me and insult me, I'm still mature enough to be respectful and appreciative of their help in the past that I remember. You don't have any right to judge me outside the game, because you don't know what kind of person I am outside the game, but seeing your response and treatment outside of the game I can tell what kind of person you are and I can tell what makes you tick and which I will use to provoke you within the game. If you were smart you would confront me in the game instead of making a fool out of yourself in front of all these good people that DO in fact help me out on the Wiki by making sure people don't remove my pages and telling people like yourself to ease down a bit on the hatefulness in your comment. You don't see me, cursing you out every chance given to me, maybe a witty remark here and there, but that's it. One more thing, its just a game as the man with the Foxy picture says, this is the Union I created with a purpose that I'll hold true to and commit to, if you have a problem with me you won't be able to get me banned like before because I am able to adapt to certain situations and change my responses so they can not be used against me. So I suggest you cram the attitude of yours right up your Wife's ass or your own for all I care and please do not address me with such hateful words. I have a name, its either Blathian or Jordan. Take your pick and please refrain yourself from commenting again in such an immature way. Please and Thank you, Pure Iron Justice Association Leader, Blathian Blathain.